White Houses
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Five years ago we seemed to be the best of friends. Now we're 5 celebrities that don't even know each other anymore. What happened to us? Completed
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys…here I am with a new story! Disclaimer counts for this one too… I don't own Tree Hill. I don't own Channing Tatum and I don't own the song White Houses.

Small teaser: They used to be the fab five. Five close friends who shared everything. Until something pulled them apart. Now five years later they are all famous…and regretting what happened. But is it to late for them?

Chapter 1

_The girl stood in the room with tears streaming down her face and her arms tucked protectively around her. She couldn't believe it was happening to her…that he had done it to her. In front of her stood her husband of 3 years – his arms hanging next to him, his shoulders shrugged and his head hanging low. Guilty… guilty as charged._

"_Come on babe…you know she meant nothing to me…" he pleads but she shakes her head as she chokes back a sob._

"_You've been fucking her for the past year! Of course she means nothing to you!" the sarcastic tone of voice evident with each bitter word spoken. Her husband sighed as he tried to move closer to her but she backed away with each step he took._

"_Don't you dare come near me…" she spat out as she held up her hands protectively and he sighed – knowing he had lost her._

"_This," she started, wiggling off the ring that had been on her finger for 3 years…the ring that once had meant always and forever. "you gave this to me with the promise that you would love and cherish me always…"_

"_I do!" he exclaimed and she gave a bitter laugh as she pulled the ring off._

"_No you don't… and now this ring is as worthless as your promises." Throwing the ring on the floor she walked past him towards the door._

"_Don't leave me." His pleading voice came from behind her and she laughed bitterly._

"_I didn't leave you… you left me." _

"_I'm still your husband…"_

"_No…you're just the guy that screwed my best friend…" And without another word, she was gone._

"That's a wrap people!" the director shouted from his place behind the monitor and everyone cheered as the final scene was finished.

Haley James gave a sigh of relief as she finally came out of her character mode. Playing a broken housewife wasn't something she was used to playing. Somehow she always landed either the bitch roles or the girl-next-door roles. So this was definitely a challenge for her. Quickly checking her watch she found it to be past midnight and she could feel her feet aching. It was times like these that made Haley wonder why she was an actress and singer.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms enveloped her and Haley relaxed into his touch. Turning a bit she looked up into his green eyes and he gave her a loving kiss on the forehead.

"You had a lot of emotion in that last scene hun…well done." Her boyfriend of two years commented and Haley smiled at his compliment. Most actors found it hard working with their loved ones but Haley loved having her boyfriend as the lead actor.

"Ah well you didn't do to bad yourself…" her laughter filled the room and he smirked down at her. Haley turned around and placed her arms around his neck as he placed his arms around her waist. She let her hands lift to his chocolate brown hair and she ruffled it even more.

"Hmm... you love the new look don't you?" he asked and Haley nodded as a huge smile slid over her face.

"I firmly stick to what I said… you look handsome with your hair this long…" he laughed as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You just didn't like the bald look." He spoke after the kiss broke and Haley gave him her famous smirk – one she had learned years before.

"Damn straight I didn't!" they both laughed and he pulled her towards him.

Haley sighed as she pulled herself tighter into her boyfriends' shoulder. Suddenly a black haired man with a blood red shirt came into view and Haley's breath hitched in her throat. Mentally she tried to will him to turn around – to show her his piercing soulful blue eyes. To show her that he was there… But when he finally turned around Haley couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. It wasn't him. It never was.

"I love you Hales…" the voice came and Haley smiled as she pulled away and looked back at her boyfriend.

"I love you too Channing…"

"Hey guys look at this!" one of the assistants came running up to them and Haley moved further away from Channing as she took the magazine from him.

_Who are the hottest celebrity couples on the scene?_

_We all know by know that celebrity couples change from day to day… but who are the hottest couples on the scene? We count down the top 5 most talked about "it" couples of this month!_

Haley skipped the rest of the paragraph and went straight to the count.

_5. Nicole Richie & Joel Madden_

_4. Katie Holmes & Tom Cruise_

_3. Paris Hilton & Stavros Niarchos_

_2. Brad Pitt & Angelina Jolie_

_1. Haley James & Channing Tatum_

_No shocker about who came first this month! Haley (25) and Channing (27) are real hot right now as both seem to be stepping into the spotlight as the princess and prince of Hollywood. It is rumored that one of Haley's projects will be up for a Golden Globe soon… and her album has reached platinum! An amazing successful year she's having! Channing is also having a great year as he goes from the success of Step Up to She's the Man and now his latest film… They really seem to be the couple everyone wants to be part of…_

Haley grinned at Channing who laughed at her giddiness… even though they hardly cared what the press said it was fun to read things like that and joke about it later.

"Come on Princess let's get you home…" Channing joked as he threw his arm around her shoulder and walked her to her trailer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley stared at the photo in front of her as Channing slept peacefully next to her. She was glad… this way she didn't have to explain her tears to him. The photo reminded of her of her old life – the one before the fame and fortune – the one before Channing. When it had been the five of them. Haley shook her head, unable to let herself delve deeper into her memories. As Channing stirred next to her she quickly placed the old photo back in its place – at the bottom of her bedside drawer….a place where the memories would never stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brooke Davis looked up from her rough sketch and quickly let her eyes glide over towards the clock on her study table. It was near midnight – she had been drawing for what seemed like hours. At 25 years old Brooke was one of the most sought after designers in Hollywood. Her clothing range, Clothes over Bros, had gone international almost as soon as it hit the shops.

Brooke let her eyes come back to the sketch and wasn't the least bit surprised when she saw what she had drawn… the body, the way it curved… it was all Haley… out and out. Brooke shook her head as she tried to concentrate on only the dress but something pulled her attention towards the table where the photo of the five of them stood. It felt like ages ago but Brooke's heart broke every time she looked at the photo. How had they let each other go so easily?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Peyton Sawyer stood lazily in front of the painting that she had finished a week earlier. It was almost an identical copy of that same photo – the one of the five of them – and it pained her to see it. Even at 25 years of age she had had enough heartbreak in her life to know that she would never let go of the five of them. The heartbreak they caused each other.

Two sleepy arms slid around her waist as Peyton's husband pulled her tightly to him.

"Come on…all famous artists need their beauty sleep." Jake Jagielski said sleepily and Peyton giggled as his breath hit her neck.

"I'm coming babe…" she replied as he kissed her on the cheek and made his way back to the bedroom.

Peyton stood in front of the painting for a few more minutes. Taking in all of their appearances. They all looked happy back then. With a second glance she turned around and followed her husband.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas Scott laid his head on the laptop's keyboard – letting his head press against the letters and causing all sorts of weird words to form on the screen. He lifted his head slowly again and started deleting what had been written. His latest novel was giving him long hours with even less sleep. Lucas couldn't help but feel that he slept less than any other 26 year old guy in the world. Wait scratch that, he thought, any 26 year old famous writer with one award winning novel behind his back.

He stood up helplessly and picked up the orange ball lying on the ground. Slowly he turned it around and around in his hands – inspecting every detail of it. It was the only physical thing that he had kept from that house… the only thing he had made sure to keep with him. Lucas was sure his older brother cursed him for it but he didn't really care. Neither one ever brought it up in conversation…they hardly talked about that time.

Lucas threw the ball into the air and in flew straight into the small hoop he had set up for himself. He stared hard at the cupboard behind the hoop and he sighed as he walked over there. Slowly opening the door he found the two things he hardly took out. His novel "White Houses" – written and printed out – ready to be read…and the picture. The same picture that had inspired the novel… the picture of the five of them. Lucas sighed as he picked up the novel and inspected the cover. Opening it slowly he found the inscription he had first placed there years ago.

_To the best friends I could ask for_

_The love we shared shall never fade_

_Here's to white houses…_

_Here's to OUR white house._

Lucas gulped as he slammed the book closed and wished he had never written that. The painful reminder of that time and place was enough to drive him mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well we're here today with La Lakers star Nathan Scott…" the presenter started and all the females in the crowd roared with happiness. Nathan gave them his trademark smirk, waving at them before turning back at the laughing presenter.

"What a crowd we have today huh?" he joked and Nathan laughed.

"Don't you know? They're all here for you Stan!" Stan, the presenter, grinned for a while as Nathan laughed lightly.

"You're quiet the smooth talker…"

"Well thank you." Nathan smirked at Stan who rolled his eyes playfully.

"Am I going to go on with this interview or are you going to keep interrupting me?" he asked good intentionally and Nathan playfully crooked his neck and stared at him quizzically.

"I think I'll go with constantly interrupting you." He said a few seconds later and Stan smiled as he nodded his head.

"So…how is fame treating you Nathan? I mean you're just 27 years old… in my books you should be at home mowing the lawn instead of going to every party in Hollywood."

"Mowing the lawn?" Nathan laughed as he raked his hand through his jet black hair.

"Hate to break it to you Stan, but I never moved the lawn…ever." He added and Stan stared at him, playfully shocked.

"Wait wait…you never mowed the lawn? You have a huge gap in your life experiences son!" They both laughed as the audience laughed with and Nathan shook his head.

"See my brother did the mowing… I was either playing basketball or in my room with…company." He replied with his mischievous grin and Stan rolled his eyes at him again.

"Okay…let's just ignore that statement. But really I was shocked to find out that Lucas Scott – the famous writer – is your younger brother. I mean you two act so differently." Nathan gave a pause as he thought about his brother before he let the smirk move over his lips.

"Yeah… I guess it comes to a shock for some people…" he grinned.

"Okay well seeing as we only have a few minutes left I guess there only is one more question to ask – which I'm sure most of the continent is waiting to hear. Do you have a girlfriend?" Nathan sat for a second in complete silence as he let his mind travel back to a time and place that he had so long tried to get over. Her brown/blonde hair blew through his memory and her eyes smiled up at him. He gulped as he looked up – trying hard to smirk but feeling it wasn't working as he gave his practiced and yet ever so true answer.

"No…not at the moment."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan walked slowly to his car – flashing a smile at the overpowering paparazzi that stood all around. Flashes went off all around him as he pressed his sunglasses closer to his face and took out his car keys. Flashing another smile at them he opened the door for his assistant who climbed in quickly and Nathan soon followed. Driving away he let the smile drop from his face and was glad his assistant Kelly didn't see his eyes. See the sadness and regret that filled them.

"So you have a date with Rachel Gattina tonight… but other than that your itinerary is very empty for today." Kelly spoke up from his side and as they stopped the car at the robot he glanced over at her. She wasn't to bad looking – had the blonde hair, the blue eyes, the killer body. But nothing inside Nathan wanted her…and that was why he had made her his assistant. That and the fact that she truly wasn't just an adoring fan – she worked real hard. Kelly reminded him of her…

"Cancel the date. I don't want to entertain another wannabe actress. Especially not Gattina." Nathan spoke up as he returned his gaze to the road and Kelly made a quick note of it. He wouldn't admit that he had cancelled the date because of the rumours that Rachel had tried to get into Channing Tatum's pants and ruin his relationship. No…cause admitting it would mean he had to admit to the fact that he regretted what had happened to the five of them…or more importantly…to the two of them.

They stopped the car inside of Nathan's huge estate and Kelly quickly got out. Nathan took his time – as he was used to – before he too climbed out of his brand new car. Opening the doors to his garage 12 cars stood in front of him – all top range and brand new. He walked over to the cupboard that contained the keys of all the cars and smirked as he looked for the one he wanted. Finding it, he took the key out and threw it at Kelly.

"Here…take the Jaguar for the night…happy anniversary." Nathan honestly said and Kelly smiled happily. Not many people saw that side of Nathan – the caring and completely amazing side.

"Thanks Nathan…I'll have it back tomorrow morning. Enjoy your night and I'll see you tomorrow morning first thing. You have training with the team before you jet off to another magazine interview." She explained and Nathan nodded.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Inside of the huge house Nathan finally let his sunglasses drop as he walked over towards the room. Slowly he opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. Immediately lights lit up the whole room and her face shined out at him. Walking towards the open spaces he placed the Vogue cover into the clear plastic. Her face smiled up from the cover and he felt her gaze burning into him. Stepping away he let his eyes survey the room. From her earliest modeling shoots to her latest magazine articles stood in front of him. In the CD player was her CD and in the DVD player was her latest movie. Nathan sighed as he sank down – never letting his eyes leave the photo that hung in the middle of the room.

And as Nathan Scott let his head fall into his hand, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Haley and himself stared back at him from the photo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Haley crossed her arms over her chest as the tears slid down her face. Nathan stood behind her, his arms around her waist. Trying his best to help her. But Haley couldn't take it anymore as she wriggled herself out of his grip and turned to him._

_  
"I'm going for a walk Nate…please don't follow me." Her voice was soft and full of sadness as she turned and walked away slowly. Nathan sat on the grass – right where he had been standing – and lifted his hand to his hair. He didn't know how to fix it._

_When Haley didn't return hours later he made his way back to the White House only to find it._

_Haley was gone and Brooke and Peyton were packing their bags._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan sat up as he rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes. That day had changed his whole life in an instant and even now he hated himself for not fighting harder. But both he and Lucas had decided to give the girls time…and maybe that was their undoing. The fact that they let them leave.

When he turned he saw his brother sitting in one of the overlarge chairs. Next to him hung two tuxedos and Nathan cringed as he remembered what day it was. D-day. Awards day. And he wondered how in hell he had let himself be talked into it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

For once Haley was glad that she had such a great friend as her personal assistant. Amy was a smart 23 year old girl that Haley had hired because she reminded her of Brooke in some ways. In other ways she reminded her of Peyton. But mostly Haley saw herself in Amy. She always worked super hard but knew when to be a friend. She was lucky to have her…

Haley and Amy walked through the tightly secured shops in Beverly Hills. Haley needed a dress and she needed one fast. The Golden Globes were in a few hours and she had totally forgotten about the dress.

They walked for what seemed like hours before Haley stopped in front of a window as a magnificent dress called out to her. She didn't even have to think twice.

"Amy…I want that dress."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haley clutched onto Channing as they made their way on the red carpet. All around them flashes went off and Haley could feel her excitement bubble up into her chest. Her heart was pounding with such a force that she was sure it could be heard from miles away. Everywhere Haley turned big name celebrities were around her. Haley was in heaven.

Channing smiled down at Haley who smirked back at him. He bended down and kissed her forehead lovingly before they made their way to Channel E! station.

"Haley! Haley James! Over here!" Robert, E! fashion presenter, called as Haley made her way up the steps with Channing's help. Quickly receiving two kisses – one on each cheek – from Robert she smiled as Channing held her hand.

"Haley you look absolutely amazing! And Channing that suit is to die for! I must say you two are definitely some of the best dressed couples I've seen here!" Robert cooed and Haley blushed at his compliment.

"Why thank you very much Robert…I have to say you look quiet dashing yourself." Her response came well naturedly and Robert smiled at her.

"Thank you darling. Now turn around so we can get a better look of you!" Haley did as instructed and twirled around so everyone (including the cameraman) could get a clear view of her dress. Channing stood to the side – a proud boyfriend.

The dress was a simple yet elegant design – it was completely black with just a small piece of hot pink ribbon under the chest. At the bottom hot pink net stuck out. Haley's hair hung loosely around her face, the curls defining her features. Pearl earrings and a pearl necklace completed the outfit.

"Completely amazing. Now you so have to tell us…who are you wearing because I have to say that dress looks like it was made for you?" Robert asked as he felt the texture of Haley's dress and Haley smiled as Channing linked his hand with hers.

"Channing is wearing Gucci and I actually didn't have this made. I saw it in the shops and it just spoke to me." Haley admitted and Robert didn't even hide his surprise.

"I brought this from Clothes Over Bros and Brooke Davis made it." Haley quickly added and she felt her heart fall at the mention of Brooke's name. How Haley wished Brooke could be a part of this.

"Haley!" another voice called out from behind her. Haley turned around and smiled when she noticed her friend.

"Rachel! So good to see you!" Haley exclaimed as she hugged her friend tightly.

Robert turned back towards the camera and smiled happily into it.

"Well there you have it folks! Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams have just joined their friends here…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Brooke's jaw hit the floor as she stared at the screen in amazement. Haley was wearing her dress…the dress that she had unconsciously designed for Haley…and Haley looked fabulous in it. Brooke made a mental note to try to get in touch with Haley – though it had been five years she just needed to tell her friend how thankful she was. And who knew…maybe Haley wearing the dress meant that things were okay now.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Robert smirked when he noticed the man walking past the E! stand. He called out to him – motioning for him to come closer – and the man almost jumped up the steps and smirked into the camera.

"Nathan Scott! What a surprise to see you here tonight!" Robert laughed and Nathan chuckled.

"Ah yes believe me it was just as a surprise for me as it is for you." The Scott smirk was all over Nathan's face as he smiled brightly.

"But no actually…I'm here with my brother to present the award for best actress… so huge task on our hands. Speaking of which…I have to get going but enjoy your evening."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Peyton stared dumb-struck at the screen as she repeated Nathan's words in her head.

"_I'm here with my brother to present the award for best actress."_

The only other thing going through her mind was one simple question.

Wasn't that the award Haley was up for?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Throughout the whole night Haley sat on the edge of her seat – watching as some of her peers won prizes. As it was tradition – the best actress award was always kept for last as it was the most special. Not that Haley really thought she had a chance to win. She was up against Rachel – her best Hollywood friend, Nicole Kidman, Charlize Theron and Jennifer Aniston. All who were excellent actresses and in the job much longer than she was. But just being there and experiencing it was enough to make Haley giddy with happiness.

Channing squeezed Haley's hand as they came to the last award – best actress in a drama. Haley turned to him, a smile planted securely on her face, and gave him a quick kiss.

"It's finally here princess… the big time." He whispered into her ear and Haley felt the blush creep into her cheeks.

"I love you." She hurriedly whispered back as the announcer started to talk. Channing gave her a sexy smile and they turned their attention back to the stage as Haley wondered who would be calling her name.

"One is a famous writer – the other a famous sport star. The only thing they have in common is the fact that they are brothers. Please welcome to the stage Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott!" the announcer said and everyone clapped. Everyone except Haley. She stared hard at the two brothers and she felt her heart drop. There he was. In person. After five years of missing him like hell. But at that moment it was the two people she wanted to see least.

Nathan smirked at the audience as they applauded him. Lucas smiled next to him as they stopped in front of the microphone.

"Every year a golden globe is presented to an actress that has outshined in her performance. This year is no different." Nathan said by memory as he stared into the audience – for once glad he couldn't really see anyone's faces.

"The nominees for best actress in a drama is..." Lucas started as the clips started rolling on the screen above them.

"Nicole Kidman…"

"Rachel McAdams…"

"Charlize Theron…"

"Jennifer Aniston…"

Lucas froze when he read the name on the screen and gulped down whatever fear rose into his chest. This was not good. Not at all.

"Haley James…" the words flew out of his mouth as he stole a glance at Nathan who seemed just as shell shocked about it as he was. If this was fate then fate was a real bad joker. Nathan turned to the audience as his fake smirk – that he had learned how to put up over the years – slid onto his face. He didn't know whether he was happy or not about this. He didn't know whether to pray that she won or pray she lost. He clutched onto the envelope as he leaned into the microphone.

"And the winner is…" he paused, opening it very slowly like he had been instructed to and he felt his heart soar when he read her name.

"Haley James."

As the audience applauded Haley stared at the stage in complete shock. Channing kissed her quickly on the cheek before rumbling off his congratulations and love you. Slowly Haley stood up and made her way onto the stage. With each step she took closer to Nathan and Lucas it felt – for some reason – to her that she was at home. Like everything could go back to the way it had been before everything. Slowly she took the statue from Lucas who kissed on her on the cheek and hugged her quickly. For a split second Haley and Nathan just stared at each other – deep in thought. Luckily they both realized that they were in front of millions of viewers and he quickly congratulated her with a kiss on the cheek – which sent familiar shivers down both their spines – and a hug.

Haley moved towards the microphone and she gave a small laugh. Nathan stood a bit behind her – watching her every move, listening to everything she said. Memorizing her.

"Wow…wow…I really didn't think I would win this one so I kinda didn't write a speech." She paused, laughing as she fanned herself with her hand. The audience laughed and Haley gave a shy smile.

"First off I have to thank God who has been with me. Without him this would never have happened. Then my family who I adore with my whole life. You guys have always been there for me and for that no words could ever thank you. Channing – at a time when I needed to be saved you came and saved me. Your love has carried me. I could never thank you enough." She blew a kiss to Channing who blew her one back. The audience all awed and oohed but Nathan had to try to control his anger at his soul mate expressing her love to another man.

"Everyone who worked on this film with me. The director, the actors, everyone. You guys have made this film the best ever. To those of you that were nominated with me…I still can't believe that one of you didn't win. Don't worry…we'll get the numbers recounted because there is no way that I could beat you guys." The other nominees laughed and Haley smiled.

"And to end…there are just 6 more people I'd like to thank. First off Aunt K…when I needed a mother you were there for me and for that I will never stop loving you. Taylor… a better sister I couldn't ask for…" Haley paused and Nathan and Lucas both looked down as she paused.

"Finally, but in no way the least, I'd like to thank the following people and let them know that…the love we shared shall never fade. Broody, Tigger, P.S… and Hotshot. I love you guys with all my heart. Always and forever. Thank you." With the tears streaming down her eyes she followed the girl off the stage.

Nathan couldn't believe what he had heard. Always and forever was their thing. Had she finally forgiven him? Could they go back? He tried to reach her but before he knew it she was gone in the midst of the celebrities. His heart fell as he and Lucas were lead back to their seats.

"Did you hear what she said…" Nathan asked Lucas as they sat in their seats for the finale and Lucas nodded solemnly.

"Yes…yes I did."

"She talked about us! She said always and forever… that means something Luke!" Nathan tried to persuade his brother it was a good thing but Lucas turned his gaze away from him.

"She talked about Taylor…" Lucas whispered before he turned his eyes back to the stage and they both knew the conversation was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Haley bobbed her head as she listened to the song playing over the radio as the director assigned the extras to their places. They were busy working hard on her latest music video which was almost done. Just a few more scenes and it would be done. She smiled as a little girl ran past her, turned and ran straight towards her. She laughed as the girl grabbed onto her legs and Haley picked her up in one swift motion – placing her on her legs.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" she asked with a smile on her face as she flattened the young girls hair – which was standing up in all places. Her brown hair hung around her shoulders but looked as if a whirlwind had blown through.

"Teddy won't stop tickling me!" the little girl moaned and Haley had to urge herself not to laugh at the 5 year old girl. Channing came walking around the corner and the girl buried her head into Haley's chest.

"No Teddy! Stay away!" she screeched and Channing swooped in – picking her up and swaying her high above the ground.

"Channing! Watch out!" Haley yelped as she jumped up in fear of him dropping the little girl. Channing smiled – pulling the giggling girl towards him in a hug and leaned forward.

"Tay…why don't you tell Hales here that she should stop worrying that Teddy will drop you…" he joked and the little girl turned to Haley with a smile on her face.

"Teddy wouldn't drop me!" she laughed and Haley smiled as she took her into her arms.

"Oh you and Teddy are going to give me one heck of a headache." The young girl gave her an questioning glance as they heard Haley's phone echo through the building.

"Babe could you answer that. I'll hold our little princess for a while…" Channing nodded and walked away to answer the phone.

Haley watched intently as the girl in her arms swung her head around. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to shine out underneath her fringe. She sighed as she hugged she closer to her body.

Channing came back a few seconds later with a huge frown on his face.

"Tay…I think you should come walk with Teddy…" he spoke as he took the little girl and set her on the ground. Haley gave him a questioning glance and she noticed his pale expression. Immediately she knew something was wrong.

"Amy!" she yelled and within seconds her assistant was there.

"Please take Taylor to my room…don't let her out until either I or Channing come and fetch her." She said quickly and Amy nodded as she picked up Taylor. Taylor watched the worried glances that traveled between Haley and Channing and she couldn't help but worry.

"Mommy?" she asked in a scared voice and Haley felt her heart break.

"Don't worry Tay…we'll be right there. Hales and I just have to quickly have to take this phone call…" Channing nodded towards Amy who walked off with the girl.

Haley took the phone from Canning who took one of her hands.

"Hello?" she asked quickly and she heard sobbing from the other side of the line. She immediately knew who was on.

"Vivian? What's wrong?" her hurried tone made her feel uncomfortable and Channing squeezed her hand even more. Her older sister's sobs didn't die down and Haley could feel her heart breaking as she heard her sister pass the phone to her husband Mark.

"Haley…it's Mark." He spoke in his deep voice and Haley knew it was bad. Vivian had always been the calm one…

"Mark what's going on?" she asked scared and Mark sighed.

"Listen Haley. You need to come back to Tree Hill."

"Why…" Haley's voice broke. She could sense the answer even before it came.

"Karen passed away a few minutes ago Hales. Her body couldn't take the cancer anymore…" the phone fell to the ground as sobs overtook Haley's body and Channing pulled her tightly to him.

"Oh God Karen!" she cried as she sunk to the ground. Channing sunk with her – holding her so tightly. The whole stage became silent until Taylor came running towards them.

"Somebody get Taylor out of here!" Channing yelled as his own assistant – followed by Amy – grabbed Taylor and almost ran out with her. Channing picked Haley up in one swift motion as she buried her head into his chest and he carried her to her room. He laid her down on the bed and quickly slid next to her – pulling her to him.

Haley was right.

Karen was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haley squeezed Taylor to her as the car came to a stop in front of the white house she had, five years ago, called home. The little girl had clutched on to her for dear life – as if sensing that Haley had some deep sadness in her soul. Haley stepped out of the car, still carrying Taylor, as Channing came around from the other side. The driver sat silently in front of the wheel.

From the balcony – hidden from everyone's view – sat Nathan – watching them.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Channing asked as he kissed her forehead and Haley nodded – her fake smile plastered on her face.

"Nothing six shots of tequila can't cure…" she joked but it was obvious from Channing's pained expression that he didn't find it funny at all.

"I can stay if you want me too…" he started but Haley shook her head quickly.

"No I need you to take Tay to my parents." On hearing her name the little girl lifted her head and kissed Haley's cheek.

"Mommy?" she asked worried and Haley smiled at her. Nathan sat frozen as the girl spoke and his mind went into overdrive. The girl looked about 5 years old… which meant it wasn't Channing's child. So that only meant one thing…

"Don't worry Tay. Mommy just a bit sad… but you be nice to Teddy and grandma and grandpa. Show them what a good girl you are…" she spoke softly and Taylor nodded as Haley hugged her again before handing her to Channing.

"Take care of my baby girl…" Haley said softly and Channing nodded as leaned forward and kissed her slowly.

"I'll be on the first flight I can get." He assured her and Haley nodded in understanding.

"You'll be here an hour before the funeral. I checked." Her sad voice seemed to disappear into the air and Channing smiled at her as Taylor let her hands travel through his hair.

"I love you babe." He voice mirrored his urgency to let her know he was there as a shoulder to cry on. Haley smiled.

"I love you too… now go…" she faked a laugh before kissing each one quickly and stepping away from the car. Channing climbed in as Taylor waved at Haley before turning her attention upwards. Towards Nathan. She smiled at the strange man – his blue eyes connecting with hers – before she leaned into Channing.

As the car drove off Haley turned towards the house and found a familiar blonde standing on the stairs – watching her.

_Haley felt her feet drag to the ground as the sadness and sobs escaped her body. She made her way to the front of the house – having made up her mind about what she was going to do even before she had told Nathan not to follow her. But standing in front of the house – knowing well it would be empty – it seemed so unrealistic and she suddenly didn't know if she could do it. Looking up she locked eyes with a blonde haired boy who smiled sadly down at her. Though he couldn't possibly know her pain she felt some reassurance at his broken smile. She made her way up the steps of the white house and within seconds his arms were tight around her._

As the familiar arms circled around her waist – pulling her into one of his hugs – Haley found the tears she had not been able to shed since the day after she had found out. And as Lucas wrapped his arms around her she finally let the whole sickening situation crash down onto her.

From his place Nathan watched her and his heart broke. He wanted to be the one to be there for her. But as he dried his tears he wondered if that little girl was his…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the longest time it felt to Haley like she was stuck in some alternative universe. When she had been with Channing the night that they had found out, she had found herself unable to open up to her lover. Unable to tell him that the woman she had once spoken of as her mother had died. Unable to say what she truly felt. Instead, she acted her best role in her entire life, one of complete ignorance to her tormented soul.

But here – at the white house where all of their lives had taken place in the matter of two years – she found herself opening up again. Her body racked with sobs as she felt his arms around her. She knew it was wrong. Channing was the one she loved. She was supposed to open up to him. But how could she if he didn't even know the whole story. Heck…he didn't even know about Nathan…

After what seemed like hours of sobbing Lucas finally spoke as he pulled away and stared worriedly at her.

"You don't look good Hales…" he spoke softly, treading softly as if scared to break her even further. Haley let out a small broken smile before sliding her hand dramatically over her head.

"I'm fine Luke…Karen's death has just tired me out." It was funny to her how quickly they had fallen back into the habit of calling each other on their given nicknames. She knew it was probably to do with the fact that what had happened at the white house had not really been between her and Lucas. Sure, she had her reasons for leaving Nathan. But in leaving Nathan she had not wanted to leave Lucas. And he had never meant to hurt anyone… though she never really agreed with his decisions. But in making the decisions they made – to leave their loved ones so that they – the loved ones – could live their lives – they had created a hole between them. A hole that only now had seemed to vanish.

"Hales…" he started, tilting up her chin to look her in the eyes, "have you been sleeping at all since you heard the news?" Haley laughed as she shook her head and pretended to be okay.

"Of course silly!" but her words were hollow and unlike Channing and the rest of the world, Lucas saw right through her. With a tilt of his head she knew she had been figured out. She sighed and stared down at the floor.

"No. I've been pretending to be asleep. But I…I just can't find that rest." Her admitting that was the final loss as Lucas took her by the hand and led her inside. Climbing the stairs they found themselves in the area with the bedrooms.

"Look Haley. Nobody knew if you were going to come…and seeing as most people sent down their bags they kinda already had rooms…and we…" he paused, not knowing how to go further. But Haley understood. She should have guessed each one of the five would immediately grab the chance to have their old rooms. But she never had a room. Back in the day nobody stayed in Karen's room…and when she and Nathan started going out she had moved in with him. No matter how bad it would be she would have to suck it up.

"It's okay Lucas. I'll be fine. I'll go lie down for a bit." She said softly as she headed to Karen's room – her room for the funeral. Lucas shook his head and went searching for his brother.

Haley paused outside of the room – unable to enter the once private place of her mentor and mother-like figure. But Haley was tired and she knew she needed some sleep. Turning around, the room where she had once shared her love with Nathan called out to her. She walked to it – in her mind trying to convince herself it was only to see how it looked.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later Haley woke up to find herself on Nathan's bed, covered with a blanket. She sighed, knowing full well who had placed it on her. It was out and out a Lucas move. Nathan had once told her he didn't care of such things…because why keep you warm with a blanket if his body worked so much better.

She walked down slowly towards the living room and couldn't help but smile when she heard the familiar voice drifting through the house.

"What do you mean she's sleeping? Lucas Scott since when have I given a flying fuck what you think anymore…just tell me where my best friend is…" Haley knew the animosity between the three of them had never really ceased. But that's what happens if you break the girl's hearts. Haley guessed Peyton had accepted it…since she had gotten married. But something in Haley told her that the thing between Lucas and Brooke was far from done. Not wanting more shouting in the house she let herself be seen.

"Brooke…please stop shouting on Lucas. I don't think it's the time or place…" her voice betrayed her sadness and Brooke turned around to face her broken friend. They all had known Haley would take it worse than all of them. Haley knew Karen longer. Cared more. Brooke hugger her friend and Haley hugged back as tightly as she could.

"I'm so sorry Haley…I didn't mean too…" Haley smiled signaling to Brooke it was alright before returning her gaze to Lucas.

"No fighting you guys…for Karen's sake."

"Yeah guys…stop fighting like we're all 18 years old again…" this time the voice belonged to a sultry blonde who made her way into the house. Beneath the glossy eyes lied a sadness they all shared. Haley made her way over to her friend and hugged her – Lucas and Brooke hanging back for a while, but in the end their grief connected them as Brooke made her way over to Haley and Peyton and grabbed them into a hug.

"I love you girls so much!" Brooke cried as all three girls let their sorrow come out a bit.

"Oh god…we're back to where we started…" his husky voice rang out as the girls turned towards the blue eyed man standing beside his brother now. But Haley didn't want to turn – scared to meet his eyes. But the fighter in her won out as she turned around and their eyes locked. She prayed he wouldn't say anything…

"Hey Hales…"

Oh god. Two words and Haley knew she was a goner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Haley moved to stand outside and as the cold early morning air brushed past her shoulders she found herself relaxing into it. It was the day after her arrival at the white house – near 5 am. Nobody else would be awake for another few hours… that Haley remember from all those years ago. It had been her thing with Karen – waking up this early to go walk down the beach or something like that. But now Karen was gone and Haley stood alone in the vast back yard…staring at the dark early morning sky. Slowly she started waking to the beach.

It didn't take that long to reach the empty secluded beach. It was only a few minutes walk from the white house. But Haley stopped a few feet away from the water as she stared out to the horizon.

"_You're screwing up your life! Don't you realize that! You're fucking it all up!"_

The words seemed to cry out in the sound of the crashing waves and Haley had to shake her head to keep her from crying.

"_Honey…it's not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself. What happened had nothing to do with you…"_

Karen's words had not given her the much needed reassurance back then…and it still didn't now. Haley blamed herself for it every single day of her life. But now it felt like it had started to weigh even heavier on her shoulders. Haley knew why, though. It was pretty obvious to her as she stood there. Karen had been the one Haley had opened up to after what had happened. The only one who knew what REALLY had happened and why Haley had left. The one person that knew how much guilt Haley felt for what had happened. Now she was gone…and Haley was left to deal with that guilt on her own.

As Haley stared out she smiled a sad smile as a song popped into her mind. It was both Karen and Taylor's favourite song and Haley had to sing it for Taylor many times. Softly at first she started singing it to herself – as if it had some magic power to make her feel better…or so she prayed.

Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
When I can be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more  
Let you know 

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright

I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
And I can't help but want you more than I want to  
So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me  
'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see  
That I could be the one to give you  
All that you've been searching for  
Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more  
You know, anytime 

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright

Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright 

And now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here  
You know my love is real, baby  
Yeah yeah yeah 

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one   
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright

Haley could almost hear Taylor clapping with enthusiastically. She smirked into the sky and dug her hands deeper into her pockets before she fell down onto the sand. She didn't even hear the sand crunching behind her until she felt his presence. No need to turn around – they both knew she knew it was him.

"Karen used to love you singing that for her..." he spoke softly as he stood behind her – his legs almost against her back. Haley stayed silent for a while as she stared out at the waves that came rolling in and retreating back towards the deep secret ocean. Haley felt like that sea. The waves was the secrets she shared with Karen. Every time the waves rolled in it was when Haley so wanted to share the secret with someone else. But every time the secret retreated with the waves.

"Yeah she did..." was the only words Haley found herself able to say.

"You fell asleep on my bed yesterday." He said softly and Haley sighed.

"It won't happen again, I'm sorry I just couldn't take sleeping in that room... not yet." The sadness in her voice came through again and Haley mentally cursed herself. She had promised herself that she would not be vulnerable... not again. Not in front of him.

"It's okay Haley… I'll go sleep on the couch if you want. You can take my room." Haley was a little shocked when he offered but she shook her head.

"No no it's your room…I wouldn't feel comfortable intruding." She spoke up but still kept her eyes on the sea. A light chuckle arose from him.

"Same old Haley James. Isn't that exactly the same thing you told me when you first got to the house?" Haley sighed, remembering how back then there had been no room for her, how Nathan had offered and she had declined furiously until after they had became a couple. It used to bring happiness to her heart…but now it only brought sadness. Tears started flowing as she stayed quiet. Nathan didn't say anything else as he sat down behind her, his legs on either side of her body, and pulled her back towards him. At first Haley fought against him – but as the tears grew more her power grew less…and finally she gave in and let Nathan embrace her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The bustling phone inside Nathan's room caught Haley's attention as she stood in front of the forsaken door. Nobody – except her – was in the house. Brooke had turned to shopping to lessen her grief. Peyton had gone off to show Jake the sights around town. Lucas and Nathan were where they always went to have some god given time alone… the rivercourt. Her attention turned towards the phone she gave up and walked away from the room and into his. For the past hour she had been trying to persuade herself to go into the room of her once best friend. Unfortunately she had not won the mental battle and she sighed as she sunk into Nathan's bed. She cursed loudly – for once glad little ears weren't around to hear her – as the phone kept ringing and ringing next to her. In utter annoyance she grabbed the phone from the desk and pressed against her ear in one swift motion.

"Hello?" she almost spat and for a second she had to tell herself that it was Nathan's phone and she was just overreacting because of her lack of determination to go into the room. God…she couldn't even say Karen's name anymore.

"Who is this?" the female voice sounded from the other side and Haley immediately froze. It was a woman… she mentally slapped herself. Of course it was a woman. Had she really expected Nathan to not move on after her? She had…didn't that mean he could too?

"Uhm… this is…" Haley paused. If she said her name it would be social suicide. She really didn't need the press finding out about her and Nathan's past.

"I'm his personal assistant!" she blurted and the other woman gave a skeptical chuckle.

"Oh hunny try again… I'm his personal assistant…" the woman's voice was filled with suspicion but Haley's heart lifted as she said who she was.

"This is Nathan's…old friend. He just left to go play some basketball with his brother. He says Luke sits on his ass to much…" the giggle that had been suppressed since Nathan had said it to her earlier finally came out and Kelly – Nathan's assistant - laughed on the other side. She knew now that it was a friend…because Nathan only said stuff like that to people he knew very well.

"That sounds like Nathan. But anyways… do me a favor and please tell Nathan that the magazine he so desperately wanted was really hard to get…but that I finally got it and it's in his collection in the room."

Haley agreed and hung up. She wondered what the magazine was… and why he wanted it so badly. And why the assistant had revered to a certain place as the room.

A half annoyance swept through Haley as another phone rang in the room across the hall. She recognized the ring-tone in a few seconds and grimaced. She would have to go into the room to get the phone. She couldn't miss the call. Standing up slowly she made her way to the door and with closed eyes walked into the room.

It still felt the same – homely – and she realized the years she had spent away from it had been so far away. Finding the phone she quickly flicked it open and pressed it against her ear.

"Haley James where the hell are you!" the voice of her friend called through the speaker and Haley laughed as she thought about him.

"Petey…didn't I tell you I was going away on some urgent family business?" she faked innocence and he chuckled but remained quiet for a few seconds.

"Pete, why are you calling me today? What can I help you with?" in the few years she knew Pete Wentz he always surprised her when she suspected it the least… there was an intake of breath at the other side of the line and Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Haley! I'm shocked!" he laughed dramatically.

"No but really…I just wanted to call and let you know that your music video will be up in a few days…"

Haley chatted to Pete for another while before she finally hung up on him too. She fell back down on the bed as she stared around Karen's room. It felt empty somehow. Empty without her. Haley looked around for a few seconds before her eyes fell to the desk next to her bed. Karen had always said she kept her most important letters and books in there…and for a second Haley wondered what was in there. Making her way over there seemed unimaginable to Haley, but within seconds she was there and opening the desk.

A single book was in there.

It was white with only four words printed in black on the cover.

White Houses

Lucas Scott

Haley stared at it with confusion in every part of her body. Before she could even open up the book she heard the door slam closed and she quickly stuffed the book back into the desk. She would read it later.

And for a split second as she walked out to greet whoever was at the door…Haley let herself wonder if Nathan and Lucas had talked about her at the rivercourt…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The black dress stuck to the contours of Haley's body. She hated the dress almost as much as she hated the day and leaving Nathan. But just like she was compelled to leave him, so she was compelled to wear the dress. It wasn't that she hated the colour or the way it had been designed to fit her body. No, it was the thought of wearing it to the funeral… to the one time and place where she couldn't act. Where she couldn't close herself off from the world. With Channing she had always been able to close herself off when the time called for it. It was easier with him, he had not known her history of the white house. And if she was brutally honest with herself…he hadn't, and maybe still didn't, know her. But back in the house with the people that knew her the best had shown Haley just how hard it was to close them out.

She stared at herself in the mirror, trying so hard to see Haley James in it. But all she saw was Haley James, actress and singer. She hated the dress for making her look like some Hollywood royalty. Hated it because she suddenly felt like she was drowning in a sea of guilt.

Guilt for what had happened.

Guilt for leaving.

Guilt for not spending enough time with Karen.

Guilt for Taylor.

Guilt for moving on with Channing.

Guilt for never have stopped loving Nathan.

Haley tugged on the dress with all her might and felt the material start to tear under her long and slender fingers. Tears stained her perfectly made up face as she tore the dress even further until she fell to the ground before the mirror – pieces of black material falling at her side.

Channing was supposed to be there.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan stood in front of his own mirror as he fiddled with the tie around his neck. How he hated funerals. But it wasn't like he couldn't go. The tie felt like it was choking the life out of Nathan…and he had to stop himself from chuckling as the irony of it hit him. It was having Haley so close to him that was choking the life out of him. That…and the fact that the two amazing eyes of that little girl haunted his dreams. When he closed his eyes he saw them and he didn't know if he should feel rage or fear. He grabbed his tie and yanked it off – unbuttoning the top button.

The sound of muffled cries drifted into his room and he immediately sensed who it was. It was funny how it worked. Peyton cried and Jake was there. Brooke cried and it was some of the only times she let Lucas hold her. Now when Haley cried he knew it was he – the only one that could lessen her pain.

He found her on the floor in a heap and as he neared her he could hear her whispering softly into the air.

"Why did it have to happen to Karen? Why did He take her away?"

Nathan felt his heart break as he moved closer to her. Her eyes darted over to him but it was like his appearance didn't register in her mind. He shifted his hands around her waist and carefully picked her up. She stood on her feet but soon lost balance and fell into Nathan. Their bodies sizzled at the closeness but neither one could think about that right now.

Nathan picked Haley up in one swift motion and carried her towards his room. Steadily he helped the crying woman out of her ruined dress. He walked over to his closet – pulling out a black summer dress that Haley had once left there – and returned to her side. Slowly but surely he helped her put the dress on. Nathan wiped her tears away and brought her some make-up remover. He untied her hair and let his hands comb through it. And when it was all finally over Haley rested her head on his shoulder and breathed out a thank you.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The funeral felt like it took hours and when they all finally stood around the grave it was like everything they had felt over the years pulled into that one moment.

Peyton clutched onto her husband with all her might – the only one there who had no idea as to what the five of them were feeling.

Lucas' arms were securely around Brooke's shoulders as she cried sadly into his chest.

Nathan hadn't let go of Haley for one single second since they had entered the church. His arms were around her waist and she was glad because it felt to her life she could not move a single bone in her body – in fear that she was so fragile it would break. She cried as they lowered Karen's coffin into the ground and quickly turned in Nathan's arms so she was facing him. Within seconds Nathan pulled her into his chest and she sobbed into his chest. His arms completely surrounded her small body – which he would later admit was causing him to worry. Her weight loss was not looking so good. But he held on to her in that moment. Their grief bringing them together. Nathan making up for Channing not being there…not having called. And in the seconds that they stood there they both realized…

How easy it was to go back into the habit of loving each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The book taunted Haley from it's place on the desk. It called to her in some unearthly manner and Haley couldn't stop herself as she picked it up and moved towards the bed. Slowly sitting down she fingered the cover before throwing it open. A small inscription was on the first page… which was followed with a letter – probably from Karen – written in a blue pen.

_To the best friends I could ask for_

_The love we shared shall never fade_

_Here's to white houses…_

_Here's to OUR white house._

The inscription was very easy to understand as she knew how Lucas had always felt about the whole white house thing. Letting her eyes slowly trail downwards her eyes scanned over the written words.

_Lucas_

_This book is amazing. I don't know why you chose to hide it from the world. Brooke, Peyton, Haley & Nathan will not kill you if you publish this. All you have to do…is ask. Do not hide amazing work because you are scared of what the others will think. You and I and all of them know that what you wrote in this book is the truth. The awful truth sometimes but that can be accounted for. Lucas…do not keep this to yourself…who knows…maybe it brings all of you together again. I truly do believe that there will be another book from you…a sequel to this one. Because dearest Lucas there is no way that the five of you are truly done forever. It is like fate pulls you back again and again and again. Do not fret about the tings you don't know…when she is ready…she will tell you all._

_All my love_

_Karen_

Tears stung her eyes but Haley knew she had to turn the page – had to read what was so important that was in this book.

_I wish I could start this book with the words this is all fiction and nobody was hurt in writing this book. But I can't. This book is fact…and the people portrayed in this book did all the things that you are going to read. They got hurt. They loved. They let go. They have lived this life that you are about to read…and they will leave this life one day._

_Maybe you see yourself in this book…maybe you can relate. But what you do with what is given to you is your decision and yours alone._

_One day a day will come where I hope the four other people who I based this on will read this book and understand how much I love them all. They will realize how foolish we have been and maybe – beyond all other hope – we could be a family again. The fabulous five in the white house._

_A hope_

_A fantasy_

_A dream_

_Lucas Scott_

The tears were running freely over her cheeks now as she imagined Lucas sitting in front of his laptop and writing it. His eyes were probably filled to the brink with tears. His heart sore from all the love and hate that had passed through the group. She knew then that it would be important for her to read the book – to fully comprehend what he and Nathan and everyone else were feeling. She started to turn the page when a familiar laugh sounded through the hallway.

"Tutorgirl! You're sweetheart is here!" Haley's heart immediately lifted. Channing was finally there… she jumped up and ran outside – where everyone else was already crowding around. She stopped dead when two beautiful eyes looked up to hers and a little girl came running towards her.

"Mommy!" Taylor yelled happily and Haley felt her body freeze as everyone turned to Haley in shock. Haley picked Taylor up and swiftly walked towards Channing.

"Where the hell were you?" she breathed through her teeth as she pressed Taylor's face into her shoulder. Channing's smile dropped and he sighed.

"You're parents weren't there. They left a note saying they had somewhere to be but would pick Taylor up here when they come back. I just got back from there…" he spoke quickly – knowing perfectly well that Haley didn't want an audience.

"For God's sake Channing… this is not the place for Taylor!" she burst out but still kept her voice just under a whisper. Taylor on the other hand kept her eyes on two blue ones that followed her every move. She smiled at the man that stood away from her and Nathan couldn't help but smile back.

Haley stalked over towards the group – not even waiting for Channing to follow. She stopped in front of them – their eyes solely on her and her daughter.

"Everybody…" she breathed and she made sure not to look to Nathan's direction. "this is Channing Tatum…my boyfriend. And this is Taylor Rebecca James… my daughter."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"_Everybody…" she breathed and she made sure not to look to Nathan's direction. "this is Channing Tatum…my boyfriend. And this is Taylor Rebecca James… my daughter."_

Haley knew all eyes were on her as the group took their time to take in the information. Peyton and Brooke shared the same worried expression and Lucas looked like someone that had been hit with a shovel. Only Nathan kept his gaze on the ground as he out right refused to look up at Haley. Without another word Nathan walked away and Haley sighed as she felt hot tears sting her eyes. Refusing to cry in front of Taylor or any of her old friends, she rumbled out an apology – something about Taylor getting some rest after the long journey – and quickly made her way up to her room. Channing gave an apologetic smile before following his girlfriend – not knowing how much pain he had caused in bringing that girl with him.

A while after Haley, Channing and Nathan had all disappeared, Peyton and Jake went for a walk and Lucas sunk down on the bench. Brooke walked over to him and slowly sat next to him.

"Daughter…Haley has a daughter." Lucas said softly and shook his head. Brooke nodded in understanding as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did you see the look Nathan gave when he heard that? It was like he knew it all along. Like he knew it would be…" she stopped dead in her tracks but Lucas smirked.

"Like the child was his."

"Oh God do you think it is? Do you really think Taylor is a Naley baby?" Brooke asked quickly and Lucas sighed as he took of his jacket and hung it over her shoulders.

"If it is…well all I can say is the shit is going to hit the fan…and soon."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Haley honey…talk to me. Please." Channing begged outside of the bathroom door but Haley ignored him as she stared hard into the mirror. Taylor was passed out on the bed from the long trip so it didn't really matter if she didn't come out.

"Hales…don't do this…don't shut me out." His words, the sudden desperation, it made Haley think back and she was startled to find it wasn't the first time she had heard those words.

_Haley stayed silent as Nathan took her hand and grasped it with an urgency that Haley had never seen in him. She stared out at the beach until her gaze was fixed only on it._

"_Haley baby…" Nathan said in his most smoothing voice but it went straight through Haley. She was only mildly aware of his fingers wiping away her tears._

"_Come on Hales…let me in. Let me help you." Again his most emotional words made no difference to her state of mind as her own sadness engulfed her._

"_Hales…don't do this…don't shut me out."_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_In a world filled with darkness, lies and hate it creates this feeling of sadness and deep pain in every person that has ever lived his or her life. But in the wake of this horrible sadness a door was opened by a gracious woman who herself had lost her beloved to the hate of the world._

_When Karen Roe opened her door to five strangers they had not known the way their lives would change the instant they moved into her home. The love they would encounter. The hardships. The friendships. The ever-lasting bond between them._

_Two brothers – Nathan and Lucas Scott – moved in first. Nathan – 20 - taking a break from his supposed amazing basketball career after the death of his mother. Lucas – 19 – coming to the realization that their mother is dead…and so also his basketball career with the news of his HCM – a heart condition that made him unable to put strain on his heart. Two brothers just trying to find peace, with their mother's death, with their lives, with themselves._

_A few days later Brooke Davis – an18-year-old graduate and spoiled rich girl – moved in. Wanting to get away from her non-caring parents she made a dash for it. Wanting to get rid of the spoiled little girl image. Wanting to grow up._

_Peyton Sawyer – 18 years old – waltzed into the house just a few hours after Brooke who she became instant friends with. Peyton's father was always traveling around and she found it better to stay with other people. Her old house held too many memories in… to many that hurt. She was there to finally get away from it…the hurting memories of her childhood._

_Haley James was the last one to arrive at Karen's house. The 18-year-old girl had never decided to move into the house but she had been good friends with Karen and Keith – Karen's deceased husband – for many years. They were her godparents and she loved spending time with them. So finally when high school was over Haley decided to move into her godmother's house. To be closer to Karen. To be closer to childhood memories. To be closer to the memory of Keith._

_And within a few weeks five unlikely strangers were thrown into the same house. Friendships formed within the first few days and it was quickly decided that it was the white house…their white house. And they were inseparable._

Haley slowly closed the book as Taylor moved between her and Channing. She placed it on the stand and picked Taylor up.

"Shh baby…" she smoothed as she took her outside. It was already early morning so it wouldn't be long before she woke up.

"You're so beautiful…" Haley cooed as she brushed her hand in the little girl's hair.

"Yeah…my daughter is beautiful." Haley turned around in shock as Nathan stood in front of her – a painful sneer on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Haley's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of Nathan behind her. His painful sneer made her heart break but she kept her ground as she felt Taylor stirring in her arms.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Nathan." She urged as she moved to enter the house. Nathan stepped side-ways, instantly blocking her way.

"Did I say this was negotiable?" he spat and Haley shook her head as she took a step back.

"You have no right to treat me like this, Nathan!" although her voice was soft there was enough emotion in it to surprise Nathan. Still he didn't back but both of them refused to say anything as they kept the shared gazes.

"Haley! Pete just called! Your video is going to be on now!" Channing yelled and Nathan and Haley both shook out of their silent gazes. Haley quickly side-stepped him and almost ran into the house. By the time she was in the television room everyone was there – except Nathan who followed behind her, causing all the old friends to gaze between the ex-lovers questioningly. Taylor was also awake and Channing took her quickly from Haley.

The channel was already on MTV as the couples sat and watched. Only Nathan stood in the shadows behind everyone else, his eyes not leaving Haley and Taylor. Pete was shouting at the fans with as much enthusiasm as he could and Haley smiled at her friend even though he couldn't see her.

"So…Haley couldn't be here to promote her greatest hit – I have to say that cause I helped her – but she sent me to do it for her. Haley enjoy your time off and when you get back we'll party!" Pete laughed and Haley shook her head.

"Okay guys! This is the world premier of Haley James' newest hit! Give me some lung!" he shouted and immediately the crowd roared. Haley smirked, unknowingly replicating Nathan's precise smirk, before she giggled softly.

(A/n: What's below the words is what happens onscreen when those words are sung. Throughout Haley is singing different parts…I'm not going to write that in! Credit to Vanessa Carlton who I stole this song from for this fic!)

The screen shows Haley standing in front of a pure white house – almost like Karen's. She's wearing black pants and a black top – her hair in loose curls around her face. She stares into the camera, a small smile over her face, before the music starts.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_

_This little bungalow with some strange new friends_

Haley, Milo Ventimiglia (as Nathan), Hayden Panettiere (as Peyton), Alexis Bledel (as Brooke) and Justin Hartley (as Lucas) all stand in front of each other – greeting each other. Milo and Haley stand close to each other, smiling huge at each other and obviously checking each other out.

_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin_

_We promised each other it's till the end_

The group are all on the beach – having their own small beach party. The sky is dark but they don't seem to worry as Alexis dances with Hayden and Justin. Milo and Haley are laughing at the three who are so obviously drunk.

_Now we're spinning empty bottles_

_It's the five of us_

_With pretty eyed__ boys girls die to trust_

_I can't resist the day_

_No I can't resist the day_

They play spin the bottle. Justin and Alexis kiss, then Alexis and Milo, Milo and Hayden, Hayden and Justin, Justin and Haley and finally it lands on Haley and Milo. Haley giggles as the camera zooms in on them as they lean forward. Their lips almost touch.

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose_

'_Cause when she dances she goes and goes_

_Beer through the nose on an inside joke_

_And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken_

Alexis puts up a little act for them as they laugh. She dances around the fire before she lets out one final yell of giddiness and falls flat on the sand. The other four laugh and Alexis joins in. Justin drinks another sip of beer as Alexis leans closer to him and whispers something in his ear – causing him to spit it out and to send all of them in another fit of giggles.

_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure_

_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_

They are back in the house – Haley looks between Hayden and Alexis as they try on each other's dresses. There is a tight lipped smile on her face as she nods along to something they said.

_Summer's all in bloom_

_Summer is ending soon_

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone_

_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

Haley is in front of the white house again. She laughs sadly as she rakes her hand through her hair. Slowly she walks up to the white house' doors and opens them, entering slowly.

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at the things he said_

Haley and Milo are inches away from each other as he places a strand of her hair behind his ear. He smiles at her before he leans forward and kisses her. Haley wraps her arms around his neck and he pulls her closer towards him.

_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_

_We were all in love and we all got hurt_

Milo and Haley are sitting on the beach, he has a bright red shirt on, as he tells her something and she laughs. He leans closer and kisses her passionately. Show quick piece of Justin kissing Alexis and later kissing Hayden.

_I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat_

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat_

_Boy, we're going way too fast_

_It's all too sweet to last_

_It's alright_

_And I put myself in his hands_

_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

_Love, or something ignites in my veins_

_And I pray it never fades in white houses_

Haley and Milo are in his car as the kiss passionately. He tells her he loves her and she repeats she sentiments before their lips find each other again. Haley giggles as she pulls him closer and he laughs at her.

_My first time, hard to explain_

_Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain_

_On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think_

_He's my first mistake_

Milo is kissing Haley's neck as she leans back and gives him better access. He kissed from her ear down her neck and back up again. Haley visibly shivers as she sits up and pulls Milo's shirt off. He smirks before he leans forward and kisses her again.

_Instrumental_

Haley walks through the white house as past scenes flash through. She stops at each one's bedroom as flashes of Alexis, Hayden, Milo, Justin and herself flash.

_Maybe you were all faster than me_

_We gave each other up so easily_

_These silly little wounds will never mend_

_I feel so far from where I've been_

Montage of small video bits. Justin is in a furious discussion with Alexis as Hayden walks in. Alexis slaps Justin through the face before running off, Hayden cries and runs out of the room. Alexis and Hayden both pack their bags. Haley and Milo are on the beach. He is shouting on her as she cries and shouts back – both of their hands waving madly as they try to get through to the other one. Haley stalks off and Milo falls onto his knees.

_So I go, and I will not be back here again_

_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses_

Haley packs her bags hastily before she almost runs out of the house – camera scans past Alexis and Hayden's rooms to show them still packing their bags – unaware of Haley.

_I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust_

Haley stands in the empty white house, her arms pulled tightly against her body. She stares at the pictures on the table (most are covered in dust). Slowly she wipes the dust away and stares down at them.

_In my heart is the five of us_

_In white houses_

An array of pictures taken of the five together is shown through her eyes. They all look happy; Milo has his arms around Haley and Justin has his arms slung over Hayden and Alexis' shoulders. The next pictures are of the girls, then the boys and then each couple.

_And you, maybe you'll remember me_

_What I gave is yours to keep_

Black and white shot of Milo and Haley kissing happily. It fades away to show a crying Haley as she walks out of the white house, carrying a photo of her and Milo smiling at each other.

_In white houses _

_In white houses _

_In white houses _

Haley, whose clothes have changed so that she is wearing white pants and a white top and her hair is tied back, slams the door closed and she stares into the camera before she sighs and drops the photo, stepping over it and walking away.

A silence enveloped the five friends as they all stared at the screen. Haley felt her heart falling into her shoes as her friends turned towards her with unreadable expressions. It was Brooke who spoke first.

"You got Alexis to play me? Oh my word Tutorgirl…she's like an angel compared to me!" the tension was lift as Brooke jumped up and hugged Haley.

"It was wonderful." She giggled into her ear and Haley smiled. Next up was Peyton who just hugged her and commented on the amazing video. Lucas laughed as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Hales, that was just pure brilliance." He muttered and she laughed before she quickly leaned forward.

"Do not hide amazing work because you are scared of what the others will think." She breathed Karen's words and Lucas pulled away confused.

Channing watched this and he shook his head as he stood up and gave Taylor to Haley.

"Wait wait…" he started and everyone turned to him "this really is you guys? You are the ones she based the video on?" he asked and Brooke laughed as she nodded furiously. Peyton smiled at Jake who gave her a knowing look (she had told him the whole story when they had married).

"But…then who did Milo play?" he asked dumbly and a silence fell over the room. (A/N: No offence to Channing…hehe)

"That would be me." Nathan spoke as he stepped forward and it was like a tornado had been unleashed in the group as Channing repeated the words.

"It was you…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Haley stared between Channing and Nathan who stood either side of her. Nathan's face was blank – all expression wiped away – and Channing's held a sudden understanding. Brooke quickly moved to take Taylor from Haley as they all saw a fight coming. They just didn't know who would throw the first punch.

Channing turned his gaze to Haley as he sighed and pressed his hands into his pockets – his brows furrowing.

"So this is the guy I've been competing with? Should have known." He shook his head sadly and Haley moved closer to him.

"Channing this isn't what you think… it was a long time ago…" she tried to urge.

"Then why do you keep him locked in your heart? Since the beginning I wondered why you wouldn't open up to me and at first I thought it was because of Tay. But I know now that it was because you never let go of him." He cocked his head towards Nathan who furrowed his brow as he glanced between the two lovers. Lucas motioned to Peyton and Brooke to get Jake and Taylor out of there. They understood him in seconds, turned to Jake and handed him Taylor. Within seconds he was out of the room with the little girl.

"And you know what kills me the most? Is the fact that he'll always be that guy for you. You don't let anyone else take his place. And if you look at him you know he does the exact same thing." Channing continued and everyone could hear the sadness in his voice grow. He stepped closer to her – kissed her on the forehead – and stepped away again.

"I can't be the second fiddle anymore Hales. I'll always be there for you and Taylor…you'll always have a place in my life and in my heart. But I can't sit and watch the girl I love…love another man." His last words were so soft Haley struggled to hear him as he turned around and walked out of the room.

Once again there was a silence in the room as only the five friends were left. Brooke moved to console Haley who was crying but Haley just moved out of reach as she turned her anger towards Nathan…while the others could only stand and watch.

"Is that what you wanted Nathan? Huh? Because you just got it!" she spat out and suddenly his face came alive with rage as he stepped closer to her.

"Don't you dare pin this on me Haley…your relationship had nothing to do with me!" he spat back and Lucas lifted his hands as he moved to Nathan.

"Hey come on Nate…" he tried but Nathan's head spun towards him.

"Stay out of this Lucas! You screwed up when you cheated on Brooke and Peyton… and you still love Brooke! So stay the hell out!" he barked and Brooke and Peyton shared a look.

"Guys don't bring what happened back then into this fight. It was a long time ago." Brooke tried but once again it was Haley's turn to turn to her.

"Don't even. You hold a grudge against Lucas but in your heart you never let go! So don't even try to judge us." Haley's anger was evident and Peyton sighed.

"Come on Brooke…lets just leave." She said softly but Brooke was to hurt to think straight as she turned towards her.

"Oh…so we're going against out best friends again. Just like with Lucas." Lucas watched as Brooke and Peyton squared off and Nathan and Haley squared off.

"So you wanted to portray me as the bad guy in the video…news flash Haley! You. Left. Me!" Nathan accentuated each word and Haley gave a bitter laugh.

"Do you always have to think everything is about you? I made that video because it fit with my song!" she yelled out and it was Nathan's turn to laugh. Lucas quickly held up his hands in a truce but Haley wasn't done as she turned to Lucas.

"What would you want me to do huh Nathan? Keep my work a secret like your brother does? Did you even know he wrote a book about us?" her eye connected with Lucas and suddenly all hell was loose.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Further down the beach Jake could hear the five friends yelling on each other. He shook his head – never understanding them – and looked down at the little girl next to him. She was looking back at the house with a confused expression and quickly turned to him.

"What's going on?" she asked sadly and Jake gave his best smile.

"Don't worry… your mommy and daddy are just having a little fight." He answered as they continued to walk away. Taylor shook her head as she picked up a shell in front of her.

"Teddy isn't my daddy. Mommy told me I wasn't allowed to call him daddy because he isn't mine. So now I call him Teddy." Jake ruffled her hair – smiling down at her – as he turned his head a bit to hear the furious shouts coming from the white house.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The whole room was alive with shouting. Peyton and Brooke were in each other's hair about the past. Lucas was yelling on Haley for having read the book when it was obviously not hers to read. She shouted back that if he was going to publish it and she was in it she had every right to read it. In between Nathan would agree with her and yell at Lucas who yelled back that his brother only cared about himself. Then there was Nathan and Haley who continued their fight.

"You can hate me all you want Haley…but you had no right to keep my daughter away from me!" Nathan shouted and Haley's anger grew.

"I have every right in the world. Taylor is MY daughter!"

"She's ours!" he shouted back and Haley's anger hit an all time high.

"No she isn't!" her shout was the loudest in the whole room and a silence enveloped them all as they turned to her. Her face was flushed but she stood her ground as she realized once and for all the truth would have to come out.

"You don't have any say in her life because she's not your daughter." She said harshly and Nathan's eyes grew in horror.

"You cheated on…" he tried but Haley interrupted him quickly.

"How can she be yours if she isn't even mine…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"_How can she be yours if she isn't even mine…"_

A silence enveloped the room as all eyes moved to Haley who stared dead centre at Nathan as tears streamed down her cheeks. She lifted her hands to stop them moving closer as she kept staring at Nathan.

"You want to know why I left here, Nathan?" she asked rhetorically and he kept his eyes on her but his face visibly softened at her crying.

"None of you knew Taylor was here… all you heard was when Karen called you to the hospital. She told you what I told her to tell you – that Taylor was in the hospital and had passed away. But didn't you ever wonder why?" she cried as she started to explain to them what happened.

"_You're screwing up your life! Don't you realize that! You're fucking it all up!" Haley yelled as she grabbed her head in frustration. Taylor sighed heavily as tears were flowing out of both their eyes. Haley's eyes travelled down to Taylor's expanded stomach and sighed as she looked back up at her older sister._

"_Taylor…he won't marry you just because you are having his child. He just used you for sex." She commented and Taylor nodded her head._

"_I know…don't you think I know that Haley-Bop? But I can't get rid of my child…"_

"_I never said you had to!" _

"_You insinuated it!" Taylor yelled and suddenly she screamed out in pain as she collapsed on the floor._

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

"_Miss James?" the doctor asked as he neared Haley who immediately jumped up to meet him._

"_Yes? Is the baby okay?" _

"_Yes yes your sister had a beautiful baby girl… but I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this…"_

"_Oh my god…" she cried as her hands flew to her mouth. Haley ran as fast as her legs could take her to her sister's room. A sob escaped her lips as she fell to the ground next to Taylor's lifeless body. She grabbed her sister's hand – ignoring the nurses who urged her to go out – and sobbed._

"_Tay…oh god please Tay. Wake up Taylor! You can't leave me! You can't leave your beautiful baby daughter!" her sobs continued until Karen was at her side – prying her away from her place and grabbed her into a hug._

"_You will be okay… it's all going to be okay honey." She urged as she kissed her temple and Haley struggled against her._

"_I killed her…I killed my sister…"_

"_Honey…it's not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself. What happened had nothing to do with you…"_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Her eyes were dark with emotion as she sat across from the lawyers. Karen held her hand tightly but it didn't even register in Haley's mind._

"_Miss Taylor James stated that Miss Haley James and Mister Nathan Scott would be her child's legal guardians in case of her death…"_

"After that I pretty much knew what I had to do. I blamed myself and I couldn't face any of you anymore. And telling any of you of Taylor Junior was out of the question…partly because of Taylor's death…mostly because I knew that you Nate…you didn't want to become an instant parent. You always told me that children weren't in the plan until much later in your life and I always agreed with you. But suddenly we were instant parents and I didn't want to force you into anything. So a few weeks later I left."

The whole room stared tearfully at the broken Haley as she let her arms drop to her side. Brooke and Peyton were sobbing softly as they stared at her. Lucas was looking down – unable to look at her – but in his mind he realized that Karen had been right. He and Nathan had fussed for so long over her reasons to leave…when all they had to do was to give her time. They all stood like stone as Haley let out one final scared sob.

"My sister is dead and all I have left of her is her daughter. Please don't take her away from me."

Within seconds Nathan stepped closer and enveloped her in a tight embrace as she broke down in his arms. He squeezed her securely as he whispered to her words to calm her.

"Nobody is going to take her away from you…and nobody hates you. This wasn't your fault. Oh god I love you so much…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_In a dark world filled with confusion and hate a shimmer of light is seen at the end of the tunnel. Though the feeling of never reaching it resides in all of us…I am here to tell you that in the end you do reach that place. And let me tell you it's even better than in your dreams._

_It is a place where good and evil can coincide with each other. A place where there is no door for hate only love. Where who you are is not decided on the clothes you wear or your social standing. It is a magical place – a place of wonder._

_It is home._

_xoxox_

_My name is Lucas Scott and this is the end of my book yet not the end of our story. I know I left you on a climax – with the news of Taylor's parentage and no real answers to some of your questions._

_What happened to Nathan and Haley?_

_Who married who?_

_Questions that for a while bothered me too. But not all questions are meant to be answered. And some…well some don't really have an answer._

_My story has an introduction and in all sense it has a conclusion…but it no way does it end._

_My name is Lucas Scott and this was the story of the white house and the people who lived and loved there._

oOoOoOoOoOo

"My name is Giuliana DiPandi for E! News and I'm here at the release of the long awaited movie – White Houses. It's been five years since the real life characters of Lucas Scott's books – White Houses and Return to the White House – were last seen in the spotlight…and the question on everyone's lips is what happened to them! Lucas Scott left a bunch of questions in his book – deciding not to tell the readers if their favourite couples reached each other in the end – a risky move but one that paid off." Giuliana said into the screen as the crowd went wild in the background. She smiled as she watched the celebrities walk down the red carpet. She interviewed Matt Damon, Jennifer Aniston and many more celebrities. Suddenly all attention was turned to the red carpet and she smiled as she turned to the camera.

"The movie's stars have just arrived!" she replied with giddiness as she motioned them closer.

"Oh goodness we have a huge group here. Let me just list them all for you. It's Haley James with Milo Ventimiglia – who plays Nathan - as her date, Nathan Scott and Rachel McAdams – who plays Haley, Peyton Sawyer and her husband Jake Jagielski, Lucas Scott and Alexis Bledel – who plays Brooke, Brooke Davis and Justin Hartley – who plays Lucas, Channing Tatum – who plays himself - and girlfriend Jenna Dewan, Tyler Hilton who plays Jake and Hayden Panettiere who plays Peyton. Wow…all paired up tonight!" she laughed and the group laughed together as Nathan stepped forward.

"That's so don't realize who is with who…except Channing and Jake…that couldn't be helped. You guys suck for not playing along!" he laughed as he hit Channing on the shoulder who just grinned at him from the side. Giuliana laughed again as she watched them react.

"So I see there isn't any hate feelings left between you two… the book showed a really tense situation." She commented and Peyton laughed.

"Oh Lucas has this magnificent way to over-exaggerate everything…"

"Hey!" he shouted and everyone burst out laughing.

The photographers called the original five to take photos – leaving the rest of them on the small stage.

"So…any clues on what the ending is like?" Giuliana asked hopefully and Milo laughed as he shook his head.

"I wish we could but even we are kept in the secret about the end…we didn't shoot that scene…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

(Movie)

"Nobody is going to take her away from you…and nobody hates you. This wasn't your fault. Oh god I love you so much…" Milo whispered to Rachel who sobbed into his shoulder. The screen went black and the whole crowd was a light with the sudden end coming closer. Haley who sat next to Nathan – gave his hand a quick squeeze and he smiled at her.

A 10 year old Taylor's face filled the screen as she held the camera upside down and frowned. Lucas stood behind her – laughing and she scolded him.

"This isn't funny uncle Luke…" he moved forward – quickly moving it right – before he stepped back in front of the camera.

"Is it better now Tay?"

"Much." Lucas smiled as he addressed the camera.

"My name is Lucas Scott…and welcome to the finale of white houses. When we sat down – the five of us – and decided to do this movie we had only one rule. No actors would play us in the finale. No offence to the actors who played us…you guys did an amazing job. But we wanted you all to see the real love between us all. So here we are. It's five years after we left the house – to give you some timeframe to work with…" he laughed.

Taylor walked away from him to a heavily pregnant Peyton sitting with Jake. She smiled at the camera and Jake kissed her temple.

"Hey…I'm Peyton Sawyer and this is my oh so loving husband Jake Jagielski. And this here," she said, patting her stomach, "is our amazing twins that should be born any day now." She laughed and Jake took it as his time to talk.

"Not much changed for us after the whole white house thing. We still love each other dearly…and Peyton still paints. So yeah…I guess we just learned to love each other with everything."

"Oh…and he got to play dad with Taylor for a day which made him love kids so much… we had Jenny 10 months later!" Peyton laughed and Jake smiled as they shared a quick kiss.

Taylor laughed as she moved to Brooke who was sitting on the sofa a few feet away. Brooke smiled at the little girl as she quickly leaned in to kiss her before setting herself back on the sofa.

"Hello world. Brooke Davis talking…you know…Clothes Over Bros creator…and fiancé to the most wonderful man on earth…" she started as she showed her diamond ring to the camera.

"Who? Brad Pitt?" Peyton asked and Brooke gave a snort as Lucas made himself comfortable behind her.

"You better be talking about me sweetheart." He added as he kissed her and Brooke sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry…I'm engaged to this complete idiot next to me." He watched her from the side and took a long sip of his drink before he answered ever so casually.

"I love you too darling."

Laughter filled the room as Brooke rolled her eyes at Lucas before she turned her attention the camera.

"Here goes scary-Brooke! Attention stealing Brooke!" Peyton giggled at the side and Brooke shot her a glance before she turned back.

"You guys really should give a big ups to the white house. It brought me and Lucas back together again. We've been happily engaged for a year now…and no I won't say when the date is." She laughed and settled herself back in Lucas' arms.

"I still write and she still creates clothes. But now we have a much more…faithful and open relationship." Lucas spoke up and Brooke nodded.

"Now why don't we go find your mother…" he added and quickly took Taylor.

They slowly opened the door and found the most beautiful sight in the world. Haley and Nathan lay on the bed fast asleep – his hand softly trailing over her expanded stomach – as a young boy slept between them. Lucas quickly aimed the camera at himself.

"Yeah you guessed it…Nathan and Haley got married soon after the fight. He adopted Taylor and they had little Keith Scott three years ago. In the cradle there lies Karen-Rose Scott who is one year old and in a few months another baby will join their clan. Haley doesn't act that much anymore…rather concentrating on her family. Nathan still plays ball…you probably still see him on telly. Oh and she found out about his room dedicated to her…" Lucas quickly informed them as the camera turned back towards the sleeping couple. Lucas moved to pick up Keith as a manly voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Lucas Scott I will kill you if my boy wakes up after you try to pick him up." Lucas snickered as Taylor turned the camera towards Nathan who glared at them through his half-asleep eyes. Carefully he sat up and tucked Keith in before he yawned and stood up.

"Sorry. It's just Keith is at the stage where he refuses to sleep unless one of us is with him. And this pregnancy is taking its toll on us…so we try to get in as much sleep as possible." He said and Lucas nodded in understanding.

"Oh he did not… I'm the one carrying the child…" Haley spoke and everyone laughed softly as she sat up and stood next to him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before the camera shifted and Taylor was suddenly in front of it. She hugged Haley and Nathan as she let her hands travel over Haley's expanded stomach.

"Hey baby brother…" she kissed her stomach and they all smiled as Nathan picked her up in one swift motion.

"What does daddy's princess want for lunch?" he asked and Taylor grinned.

"Popcorn!" she yelled and suddenly a crying was heard in the background. Nathan shot Haley an apologetic smile as she went to pick up Karen-Rose.

Lucas walked out and as soon as he was alone he turned the camera on himself.

"That's it folks…wish we could show you more…but maybe one day you'll meet our children who will tell you all about us. Just know we all finally got our happy ending. As for the white house? We share it…spend all our free time there together. Who knows…maybe there is a white house in your future. Just keep dreaming and remember nothing is impossible. With all our love – go with peace into this world…and we'll see you at the other side. This is Lucas Scott taking the hounours for Haley James-Scott, Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Jake Jagielski and myself signing off and leaving you with one last thought right out of the mother off all saints." He paused as he smiled.

"Do not hide amazing work because you are scared of what the others will think. You are your own person. Love yourself." He smiled whole-heartedly as he set the camera down. It was set so everyone saw as they all moved around the table and sang happy birthday to Taylor who afterwards ran to the camera – smiled at it and switched it off.

The end of one white house…

And the start of another.


End file.
